1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to an image output apparatus, an image output system, and a computer-readable recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally-known techniques directed to an image output apparatus configured to output an output target image include a technique of saving the output target image to an external storage device externally connected to the image output apparatus.
For example, Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2010-506292 discloses a technique in which a host computer including an authentication application is connected to an external storage including an authentication module. If a result of authentication between the authentication application and the authentication module is positive, the host computer permits the external storage to access the host computer, but if the result of authentication between the authentication application and the authentication module is negative, the host computer is electrically disconnected from the external storage device.
According to the technique disclosed in Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2010-506292, attempt by an unauthorized third party to access the external storage can be blocked. Accordingly, unauthorized deletion of necessary data stored in the external storage or unauthorized saving of unnecessary data to the external storage can be prevented.
However, such a conventional technique as that described above disadvantageously requires that the external storage include an authentication module.
Accordingly, unless the external storage device externally connected to the image output apparatus has such a security function, attempt by an unauthorized third party to access the external storage device via the image output apparatus cannot be blocked.
Under the circumstances, there is a need to provide an image output apparatus, an image output system, and a computer-readable recording medium configured to block attempt by an unauthorized third party to access an external storage device externally connected to an image output apparatus via the image output apparatus even when the external storage device does not have a security function.
It is an object of the present invention to at least partially solve the problem in the conventional technology.